


get on your knees

by clxude



Series: infomercial ushijima [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, instead of god awful, like episodes 1-3 of star wars but almost good, lots of talking about BJs, reading infomercial ushijima isn't necessary but you really should for the full effect, that scene that everyone wanted from infomercial ushijima but didn't really need, the file for this is called "i was enabled", the totally unnecessary prequel to infomercial ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I give you a blowjob, will you nominate me for next year’s ace?” the first year asks, sticking out his bottom lip. Even if Eita didn’t have something going on Shirabu, he definitely didn’t want oral from forever-a-virgin Goshiki Tsutomu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for I have sinned.  
> and blame gaby (bagel-in-a-trenchcoat on tumblr) for making me change my url to father-oikawa-sama for 24 hours and then making me write this when she DIDN'T EVEN READ USHIJIMA INFORMERCIAL I'M PRETTY SURE 
> 
> anyway beta-ed [Rey](http://kxrasuno.tumblr.com/) like always

It’s the beginning of winter, and plants are just starting to wither and die. It is Eita’s least favorite time of the year, with the way clouds constantly seem to be drizzling overhead, leaving dead leaves damp and gross.

 

The setter shoves his hands further into his pockets. There’s a slight chill, and although the suit jacket of his uniform is more than enough to keep him warm, the cold always seems to nip at his fingers more than the rest of him.

 

The walk from the dorms to the volleyball clubroom isn’t far, but with the weather being so shitty, Eita feels like he’s running a marathon during a tsunami.

 

He walks faster.

 

…

 

Kenji is already in the locker room when he arrives. Over the past few months, they’ve become friendly for the most part. Or, maybe it’s more than friendly, if Tendou has any say in it. Eita likes to pretend that his best friend didn’t walk in on him with Kenji’s hand shoved down his pants behind the gymnasium, but we can’t have everything.

 

The second year nods, offers a small wave. Eita returns the greeting, biting back a smile, which is as much as he can do with Tendou watching him like a hawk from his locker.

 

He drops his sports kit on a bench, and begins to unbutton his jacket. It’s already wrinkled and damp from walking in the rain, so he doesn’t bother to fold it. He moves onto his tie, and rolls it up before tucking it in the side pocket of his bag. He’s tugging off his undershirt when the door bursts open.

 

“Goshiki?” Tendou asks, prompting Eita to turn around.

 

Goshiki’s hands are on his knees, and he’s panting hard, cheeks flushed. His hair is stuck to his forehead, which leaves his bowl cut looking even worse.  Once he catches his breath, he walks over to where Eita is standing and drops to his knees.

 

Eita furrows his brow. “What are you doing?”

 

“If I give you a blowjob, will you nominate me for next year’s ace?” the first year asks, sticking out his bottom lip. Even if Eita didn’t have something going on Shirabu, he definitely didn’t want oral from forever-a-virgin Goshiki Tsutomu.

 

“What the hell?” Shirabu shouts. “You can’t just - what even…”

 

“Goshiki,” Eita says softly, placing a hand on Goshiki’s shoulder in an attempt to keep him calm. “I don’t care who becomes the ace next year, _at all._ What happens to this team once I’m gone doesn’t matter.”

 

“So you won’t nominate me for a blowjob?” The boy looks almost heartbroken.

 

“You’re, what, fifteen?” Eita shakes his head. “No, I do not want a blowjob from you.”

 

“Oh.” He stands.

 

“Besides, you still need to improve a lot.”

 

"With oral sex?"

 

"Why would - " Eita sighs and shakes his head. "With spiking, Goshiki."

 

 _“Oh_. Okay, ah, thank you, Semi-senpai.”

 

Once Goshiki leaves the room, Eita flops onto a bench and sighs heavily. “No one outside of this room hears about it, okay?”

 

“Um,” Tendou begins, smirking slightly. “I recorded the entire thing and added it to my Snapchat story and sent it to Reon, so…”

  
“I hate this school,” Eita groans.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so my url is father-oikawa-sama but it will be back to mother-iwa-chan soon. anyway, leave kudos and comments if you're into that
> 
> also I downloaded the grammarly extension and I'm aware I use more commas than I should but you can shove your ai programming up your ass


End file.
